


The Time it Takes to Fall in Love

by Laitas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Seven Days AU, they're second years btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitas/pseuds/Laitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I heard you date a different person every week” Iwaizumi blurted out. (What the hell am I doing!?)<br/>Oikawa laughed.<br/>"So those rumors even reach you huh" he smirked. "But it's not even really like that, okay"<br/>"Oh". Now Iwaizumi was just standing there again. "Are you with someone now?"<br/>Oikawa's eyes widened and his smile grew a little bigger.<br/>"Nope, I'm single. Why do you ask?"<br/>Why couldn't Iwaizumi just buy the shitty oreos and get back to boring study hall instead of engaging in awkward conversations with a person he use to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys? So I've been wanted to make a IwaOi Seven Days AU for the longest time and I'm really excited about it! Seven Days is probably my favorite shounen ai manga ever and so far it's been really fun to work on! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“How about we play Go Fish next?” Matsukawa suggested. Iwazumi scoffed at the idea. They were sixteen not twelve. But they had already worn out playing poker seeing as Hanamaki had won every single hand.

He even asked if everyone wanted their bettings back from the huge pile of snacks in front of him. But from a little embarrassment mixed with shame, everyone had refused.

Iwazumi looked at the clock and unfortunately, because they were over the long period, they still had an hour left of study hall.

“I guess” Iwaizumi said somberly. Hanamaki and Watari agreed with equal enthusiasm.

“How about the loser has to buy food for everyone else” Matsukawa said, making another suggestion. Hanamaki made a face and looked down at the pile of snacks in front of him.

“Really, it’s fine” Matsukawa said before letting him try to offer the food back again.

“Alright” Iwaizumi started passing out the cards.

The game had started pretty well for Iwazumi until the very end, when it was just him against Watari. And they both only had a few cards left. For a children's card game, it was feeling pretty intense. And well, to make a short story even shorter, Iwaizumi found himself in front of a vending machine looking for Matsukawa’s oreos. Except, they weren’t in the machine down the hall so he had to go all the way across the school to buy them.

Iwaizumi cursed under his breath, but in reality, wandering the school for snacks was a lot more interesting than sitting around and playing boring card games.

He could see the parking lot from where he was walking, as an expensive looking car pulled up. And no other than Oikawa Tooru came out of the passenger seat. Iwaizumi made an audible ‘ugh’ as Oikawa flashed his perfect smile at the driver who was just out of view from where he was.

Iwaizumi thought back to middle school, when they still played volleyball together. The two of them had been best friends and had known each other since kindergarten.

But that was then and this was now.

Iwaizumi was still playing and Oikawa was his ridiculously popular self. And according to rumors, was dating a new person every week.

He tried to walk out of the way from Oikawa’s path and like god was punishing him, Iwaizumi heard one of the school's doors open with footsteps following behind him. Iwaizumi really didn’t need any interactions with his former best friend. _Hopefully he’ll just go in a different direction before I make it to the vending machine._

That didn’t happen.

From the corner of his eye

“Hey” Oikawa waved with his fake smile on his face.

“Hey” Iwaizumi gave his best fake smile too. “Trying to buy stuff?”

_I just need to make it through this conversation and then I can go back to pretending I don’t know him at all._

“Hmm yeah, I haven’t eaten all day" he explained. "But I don’t know what I want” Oikawa made this face of confusion but like he was trying to be cute about it and it made Iwaizumi want to punch it off. But he needed to focus. All Iwaizumi had to do was get the oreos at C3 and walk away.

“I heard you date a different person every week” Iwaizumi blurted out. _What the hell am I doing!?_

Oikawa laughed.

"So those rumors even reach you huh" he smirked. "But it's not even really like that, okay"

"Oh". Now Iwaizumi was just standing there again. "Are you with someone now?"

Oikawa's eyes widened and his smile grew a little bigger.

"Nope, I'm single. Why do you ask?"

Why couldn't Iwaizumi just buy the shitty oreos and get back to boring study hall instead of engaging in awkward conversations with a person he use to know.

"'Cause I was going to ask you to go out with me." Iwaizumi tried to joke but it came out sounding more serious than he meant. And now Iwaizumi was starting to feel really embarrassed.

He pulled out his wallet, trying to move things along before he made a bigger ass of himself.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Money must have fallen out of my wallet when I walked all the way down here."

"Here". Oikawa walked in front of the machine putting money into it.

"You didn't need to do that" Iwaizumi complained.

Oikawa gave him a sort of annoyed look. "It's like a dollar. Don't worry about it".

Iwaizumi sighed and finally got Matsukawa's snacks.

"And you can just keep the change" Oikawa insisted.

Iwaizumi fought back the urge to argue with him and just mumbled "thanks"

"Well, I'm heading back to class" Iwaizumi said

"Hmm kay. See you around I guess". Oikawa said, giving one last smile.

"See you"

_What a day_. Iwaizumi put his head down on the desk. That whole exchange with Oikawa took a lot out of him.

He could see Watari, seeming a little concerned as he munched on crackers.

“Something wrong?”

“Sort of?” Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk about Oikawa shit, seeing as they were all former teammates of Oikawa's too.

“Not really”

“You sure?” Watari didn’t looked convinced.

“Yeah”

Watari still looked a little worried but stopped pressing for answers.

Iwaizumi felt a buzz in his pocket and looked at the text. It was from...Oikawa?

[Hey, do you want to walk home together?]

Iwaizumi involuntarily made a face at his phone.

Even though they hadn’t exchanged texts in almost two years, Iwaizumi kept Oikawa’s number and it was a little jarring that he had done the same.

[Sure] he typed back.

It was a lot less effort than saying no. Plus, they lived only a couple houses away from each other, so it really wasn’t a big deal. But there was still the question of why send the text in the first place. Was he trying to rekindle the friendship that they had? Or maybe?

_No it couldn’t be._

Iwaizumi pushed back the thought that Oikawa had taken his confession seriously.


	2. Tuesday AM: Iwaizumi

Iwaizumi walked out of the door, ready to head to school. And from a distance, he could see someone texting, standing at the street corner.

_Wait, was that_

“Ah, good morning Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi felt physically shocked at Oikawa’s appearance.

“Hey” he said slowly.

Iwaizumi had already walked home with him last night. Which was a lot less awkward than he imagined. As always, Oikawa was the perfect conversationalist and was able to keep their dialog neutral and easy going. They talked mostly about general school stuff and Oikawa even shared a little about his part time modeling job.

_I guess that’s what he’s doing now. Modeling instead of volleyball._

Iwaizumi wondered if Oikawa was really happy.

Overall, he didn’t mind having Oikawa in his life again but there was a thought in the back of his mind that still worried him.

Oikawa must have known it was a joke right? Asking him out. Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head and weighed his options. He could either ask if they were dating and Oikawa would either laugh at him for even thinking they were, or he’d say yes. And in that case, Iwaizumi honestly wasn’t sure what he’d do.

Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa who was still going on about something. But stopped with a frown.

“Are you even listening?”

“Not really” Iwaizumi said. He meant to say yes, to keep Oikawa off his back, but he just kept slipping into default Oikawa mode and saying whatever came to mind.

“Iwa-chan, that’s no way to treat your boyfriend” he pouted.

Iwaizumi almost choked. Well that answers that question.

“Have you even dated someone before, because I’m going to guess the answer is no"

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a hard glare that made him jump back.“Haha, don’t try to turn this on me. You’re the one in the wrong”

Putting that aside, Iwaizumi felt like nothing had changed between them. So maybe just maybe,

“Hey Oikawa”

“What” he looked suspicious of what Iwaizumi was going to say next.

“You should come to practice after school” Maybe that was a little too pushy. “If you’re free, that is”.

Oikawa looked down and his pleasant attitude slipped a little.

“I-I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Why not?” Iwaizumi asked. It felt like all the questions from two years ago were boiling up inside of him. But now, Oikawa was looking so anxious, he almost seemed fearful. And it made Iwaizumi feel like a complete douche.

“I’m sorry, you don’t need to answer that”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just a little out of practice Iwa-chan” Oikawa faked a smile and forced a laugh. “So don’t make fun of me if I get out of breath easily or something like that”.

Iwaizumi frowned. _He’s pushing himself again. I guess people never change_.

“It was just a suggestion. You don’t really have to do it if you don’t want to”

Oikawa waved it off. “It sounds kinda fun. But in exchange, you have to take me on a date after practice”.

His carefree attitude was coming back. But still…

“We can just drop the whole ‘dating thing’ you know” Iwaizumi really didn’t want to do this whole, Oikawa is my boyfriend thing. It was kind of weird. But Oikawa’s frown made it seem like those feelings were one sided. “Are you trying to break up with me? After less than a day?”

Iwaizumi groaned. “I was being sarcastic when I said that.”

Oikawa put his face in his hands and started to pretend cry. “So you were just playing with my emotions?”

_W_ _hy did I want to be friends with him again._

“Fine, whatever. Let’s go on a date." Whatever it took to get Asskawa to shut up.

Oikawa lowered his hands with a smirk on his face.

“Yay, my first date with Iwa-chan!”

 _I should have said no_  Iwaizumi thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and new chapter probably be out today or tomorrow.


	3. Tuesday PM: Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's in Oikawa's POV!

Oikawa pulled out his gym shirt and shut the locker door.  _I should have said no_  he thought.  _This is such a bad idea_  Oikawa heard his phone chime and looked at the text.

[Call me when you get this]

Ugh.

He put the phone to his ear.

“Hello Tooru”

It always urked Oikawa how formal Ushijima acted.

“Sup Ushiwaka-chan”

Ushijima paused like he was going to comment on the nickname but decided to move on.

“Would you like to hang out later today?”

Normally, Oikawa was easily swept away by Ushijima’s requests, but not today.

“Sorry Ushiwaka-chan, I have a date, so nope”.

Ushijima sighed. “I see. You are dating someone new already”

“Yeah, so I have to go” Oikawa said confidently. “I’ll talk to you later”

“Ah, one more thing Tooru”

“...What?”

“Call me when you get bored with them”

Oikawa was just so done with him. “Goodbye Ushiwaka-chan”. Oikawa didn’t wait to hear Ushijima’s goodbye before hanging up. He looked at his phone.  _I wonder what he’d think if he knew I was playing volleyball again_. Oikawa laughed to himself trying to imagine Ushijima’s normally stoic face looking really excited.

Figuring he better head to the gym before Iwaizumi got angry at him, Oikawa got up and walked out the locker room.

The sound of squeaking shoes could be heard from down the hall as Oikawa peaked his head in the gym, looking for Iwaizumi.

_If I run away now, I could just tell Iwa-chan I got sick or -_

“Hey” Iwaizumi ran up to Oikawa and was a little out of breath from warm-up.

“Hey” Oikawa’s voice wavered a little bit.

“Um, so I explained everything to the coach so you’re good to go”

Oikawa didn’t regularly get nervous but he was definitely feeling it now.

Taking note of Oikawa's behavior, something snapped in Iwaizumi and he grabbed Oikawa’s wrist.

“Come on” Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa who was feeling a little too weak to protest. “Let’s warm up” Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa “I’ll run with you”

Oikawa felt a little touched. “Finally taking your role as my boyfriend seriously, ow!” Iwaizumi punched Oikawa in the arm. It didn’t actually hurt that much.

“Stop messing around” Iwaizumi said starting to jog so Oikawa followed.

Going around the gym was a little awkward with people looking at him. They were probably wondering why Oikawa was here, but he didn’t care too much.

_They’re just jealous_  he reasoned with himself.

After their jog, the team gathered by the volleyball net.

“So today, we have a guest with us” coach said looking straight at Oikawa. And then all the other players turned towards him too.

“Hello” he gave a small wave and a smile. “I’m Oikawa Tooru. I played volleyball in middle school with Iwa-chan”

There were a few quiet chuckles at the nickname.

“I saw a few of your games in middle school. Are you thinking about joining the team?”

Absolutely not.

“Hmm, maybe. I just came to hang out with Iwa-chan though” Oikawa put his arm around Iwaizumi. Everyone laughed at that too.

“You should think about it. We'd love to have you on the team". Coach looked back at the rest of the players. "Well let’s start with practicing serves”

So the team lined at the base line. Oikawa rotated the ball a few times in his hands. He hadn’t done this, in what, two years. And even when Ushijima had asked him to play a little volleyball, he’d always refuse.

“Something wrong?” Iwaizumi asked next to him. Oikawa squeezed the ball together with his hands. “Promise you won’t make fun of me if I miss”

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Iwaizumi gave a small grin.

Oikawa tossed the ball up and swung with his palm through empty air, not even close to the ball that bounced on the ground. He heard Iwaizumi holding back laughter.

“You promised Iwa-chan!” Oikawa crossed his arms.

“It’s fine, you’re just a little rusty is all. Try again.” Iwaizumi handed Oikawa another ball.

“Fine” he said it like it was a chore. Oikawa tossed again and could already tell. It was like an old familiar feeling. This time he was going to connect. His hand made contact and the ball flew across the court straight into the net.

“Shit” he said under his breath.

“Getting into now?” Iwaizumi had an eyebrow raised and it made Oikawa wind himself back down. He wasn’t on the volleyball team. He was doing this just for today. And tomorrow Oikawa would just go back to being a former middle school volleyball player.

“Of course not” he said sounding very unconvincing. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He was just lucky they were dating or Oikawa definitely wouldn’t have agreed to this.

After a few more serves, it was like he had never stopped playing  And even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, Oikawa was having a lot of fun. In fact, he was kind of in the mood for trying out his old jump serve.

_I mean, this is the last time I’ll play volleyball_  but Oikawa shook his head. He could end up hurting himself before his photoshoot next week.

“You should try it” Iwaizumi said next to him. “Your jump serve. You should try it”

_Of course Iwa-chan noticed_  Oikawa shrugged. “I don’t really want to”

Iwaizumi put his hand to his side. “Okay. But I was just thinking it’d be nice to see it one more time” his voice faded as he spoke, like he was only talking to himself.

“Geez, pushy much” Oikawa forgot how easily Iwaizumi could affect him. It was on such a different level than the direct and demanding Ushijima. It was sometime such a subtle push (or shove) that could get Oikawa to do almost anything. That’s probably why he had stayed away from Iwaizumi for so long. The fact that Oikawa was here running to make this jump serve was a prime example of that.

There was an audible echo as the ball hit the floor over the net.

“Wow” coach clapped behind him. “Are you sure you don’t want to join the team?”

Oikawa smiled. _I shouldn’t. I can’t do that again_.

“Sorry, but modeling usually takes up most of my free time!”

_This is the right choice._

“I was just lucky my photoshoot got pushed to next week”

Coach sighed. “Well maybe Iwaizumi can convince you otherwise” he patted Iwaizumi on the back.

Oikawa just laughed a little. _That’s the one thing that can’t happen_.

The rest of practice went smoothly, minus the fact that coach kept insisting Oikawa to join the team. It was a little annoying having to give the same excuses over and over again.

“Ugh, I’m so tired Iwa-chan” Oikawa leaned on Iwaizumi as they rode the train. They decided they’d just go into town and walk around until they found someplace to eat for their date.

“But you looked like you were having fun” Iwaizumi didn’t push Oikawa off him as anticipated. Maybe he was actually getting into the whole dating thing. Of course, Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi wasn't being serious yesterday. But this gave them an excuse to be together again and a reason for him to stay away from Ushijima.

“Yeah, well I did it for you so you should be thanking me!” Oikawa gave a goofy grin.

“Thank you” Iwaizumi smiled honestly. There was a sort of pain in Oikawa's chest.

Huh? Was his body giving out?

“I know I pretty much forced you into this so, thanks for coming to practice.” Iwaizumi seemed so dignified when he was honest. Oikawa might have used the word attractive if he wasn’t running his mouth to ruin the moment.

“Well, think of it as compensation for paying for our date”

Iwaizumi’s eye twitched and he pinched Oikawa’s forearm. “You know, I take that back”

“Ow, Iwa-chan! That really hurts!” Oikawa whined as he rubbed his arm. “I was just kidding. Plus, I probably have way more money than you do anyway”

Iwaizumi made a face that threatened to hurt Oikawa again.

“Sorry, sorry” he said putting his hands up in protest.

Dignified Iwaizumi was nice, but normal Iwaizumi was what Oikawa was comfortable with. The serious Iwaizumi would ask Oikawa personal questions he was afraid that he might not even know the answers too. And the Iwaizumi that wouldn't want to be friends with him when Oikawa finally told him those answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And another chapter should be out tomorrow or the day after that, depending on how I'm feeling.


	4. Tuesday PM: Iwaizumi

“Admit it Iwa-chan, we’re lost” Oikawa had been endlessly ragging Iwaizumi for the past few minutes. He was doing the best he could to ignore Oikawa but now it was just impossible.

“I know where I’m going”

Looking at the almost empty backstreet, made it seem otherwise. But Iwaizumi had been to this restaurant countless times before and really did know exactly where he was going. He did have to admit though, this route was a little creepy.

“Ah” Iwaizumi pointed across the street. “There it is”

The restaurant was a small sort of family style place that seemed to stand out a little but was still welcoming.

“Finally” Oikawa groaned. “This better be the best restaurant in the world because I’m pretty sure that this is the worst date I’ve been on so far”

 _I think I might kill him before this ‘date’ is over_  Iwaizumi thought.

“Good, because I feel the same way”

Oikawa frowned at him but didn’t say anything.

“Let’s just go in okay” Iwaizumi opened the door, holding it for Oikawa who was still pouting with his arms crossed.

“Just two please” he said to the hostess at the door. She looked a little distracted at something before saying “Oh, sorry, of course. Let me show you to your table”.

They walked over to a booth somewhat in the back of the restaurant. The place wasn’t totally crowded but there was enough chatter to fill the room. She looked back for a moment again and her face seemed a little flushed.

Oikawa, of course.

This was the first time Iwaizumi had hung out with Oikawa in such a long time, he forgot the effect he had on people.

“H-here you are” she motioned them to the table and handed them a menu.

“Someone will be with you shortly” she smiled, looking at Oikawa before walking away.

Iwaizumi was pretty sure that Oikawa hadn’t even noticed her staring by his childlike behavior, with a frown on his face. Or maybe he was just use to it, either way, Iwaizumi was feeling pretty done with Oikawa right now.

“Are you really still angry?” Iwaizumi saw Oikawa relax his frown to a more neutral expression.

“I’m just ready to eat okay”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes he was just acting like a cranky kid who was waiting for dinner. They ordered their food and had flimsy conversation about school and what they’d been up to lately. It was a little awkward having single word answers for their back and forth. It was like they weren’t comfortable enough with their friendship to open up to each other yet. Like they changed so much that they didn’t want the other to know how different they were now.

“So do you think that you’re going to nationals this year?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. He was surprised that Oikawa brought up volleyball on his own. To be honest, he wasn't even expecting to talk volleyball with Oikawa.

“Um, I don’t know about that”

It wasn’t like they were a weak team. They were definitely in the top 4 in the prefecture but going to nationals was a bit of a far off dream. “I think it’s still early in the season to say anything yet”

Oikawa's expression was serious as he listened. It made Iwaizumi wonder if Oikawa really wanted to play volleyball again but he knew why he left in the first place and it was unlikely that Oikawa would play again.

_Maybe I could ask him if he wanted to join practice tomorrow._

And so perhaps for this week only, he could have Oikawa back. Back to where Iwaizumi always thought he thrived the most.

“I see” Oikawa looked like he was deep in thought, probably trying to say something else that was meaningful but not cliche about trying to win. Iwaizumi knew those types of words came easy for Oikawa but it was like he was holding back. And had been acting like that since they had sat down.

“Oikawa, um”

He snapped out of thought and looked up at Iwaizumi.

“Tomorrow, do you think you might want to-”

“Here’s your food” the waitress was ogling Oikawa as she passed them their dishes who was now giving his best fake smile.

“You were saying Iwa-chan?” Oikawa blinked with a sly grin on his face. It made Iwaizumi not even want to continue.

“Forget it” he pulled out his fork and started eating into his food.

They managed to have non-volleyball conversations until the check came.

“So are we going to do the check dance or are we just going to split it?” Oikawa asked.

“I’ll pay - and don’t you fight with me, I swear to god”

Oikawa leaned back and pouted. “It’s just I don’t want you to spend what little money you have- Ow!” Oikawa flinched when Iwaizumi’s foot hit his shin.

“If you’re really feeling that guilty, you can pay next time”

Oikawa’s face lit up like he was about to say something conceited. And Iwaizumi face palmed after realizing the words that came out of his mouth. “I didn’t mean-”

“You already want to go on another date with me”

This, all of this was a mistake.

“Apparently, I must not be the worst date after all” Oikawa looked so elated. “In fact, I must be the best seeing as you’re already asking for another date even though we haven’t finished this one yet.”

Iwaizumi clenched his fists. “Would you shut up!” He kicked a little harder against Oikawa’s shin.

“Ow! That really hurt Iwa-chan!” he put his hand to his leg.

After all that mess, they walked around town after deciding neither one of them really wanted to go home yet. So Oikawa suggested they go shopping a little.

It was kind of nice, walking next to Oikawa as they made idle chit chat. The sun was setting and illuminated the store fronts in a soft glow. Not to mention, Iwaizumi was fighting off the urge to stare at Oikawa as he went on about some photoshoot he was going too. Iwaizumi had already made the mistake of looking at him the first time. The light hit Oikawa so well, it hurt. He wanted to blame it on being jealous of his good looks but deep down, Iwaizumi knew it wasn’t the same feeling.

“Hey, um” a voice came from behind them. A teenage girl was standing there with a blush covering her face but she looked excited.

“Are you Oikawa Tooru?”

Oikawa put his perfect idol face on.

“Yep, that’s me!”

“Can I get a picture?” she said taking out her phone.

“Of course” his expression was so sugary and fake, it made Iwaizumi want to puke.

The girl had posed herself, holding her phone out with Oikawa making a peace sign right below his chin.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi idely stood around with his arms crossed, waiting for it to end. Except that it didn’t. More fans kept coming up to Oikawa asking for magazine autographs and pictures. Iwaizumi’s anger was building up so much, he was about to explode.

_Okay, enough of this._

Grabbing Oikawa’s arm from another picture, Iwaizumi shouted over the groans “So sorry but Tooru-chan has somewhere to be"

Iwaizumi continued to drag Oikawa along and could hear him humming happily next to him.

“I’ve never seen you so jealous before” Oikawa giggled.

Iwaizumi decided to ignore him and just keep walking.

“The thing is, were you jealous of me or my fans taking up time from our date”

That was the question wasn’t it.

Iwaizumi settled with hating Oikawa and a grumble that sounded a lot like "shut up" in response. They kept walking until he felt like he was far away enough from Oikawa’s fans and he stopped to let go of his wrist. Except now, he had no idea where he was and the sunlight was almost all gone.

“Where are we?” Iwaizumi said under his breath. He had never seen this part of town before.

“Wow, you were so jealous  you got us lost” Oikawa looked genuinely amazed. “For the second time” he added.

“Shut up, we weren’t lost the first time” he grumbled. “And we’re not lost now” Iwaizumi pointed back down the street that they came from. “We just basically came straight from there - wait where are you going?” Oikawa walked over to a brightly lit building and pointed to it.

“Let’s go see a movie”

Iwaizumi looked at the neon lights. Of course he'd want to go here.

Inside, Oikawa was staring at the different movie posters pretty intensely and Iwaizumi refused to let his mind comment.

(Oikawa was looking kind of cute)

“So you still like this stuff, huh”

“Hmm, not as much as I use to though”

_Liar_

Iwaizumi looked at the list of movies that was above a very bored looking person sitting in a booth.

_Ah, that’s his favorite, isn’t it?_

“Oikawa, Forbidden Planet is showing”

His eyes lit up. “Let’s see it Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi couldn’t keep from smiling at Oikawa. His chest was feeling a little heavy but Iwaizumi chose to ignore it.

With a bit of arguing, Oikawa bought the tickets and Iwaizumi got the popcorn.

The two of them sat down in the almost empty theatre, seeing it was a Tuesday night.

“Who would have thought you getting us lost would have been so lucky”

“Who would have guessed you’re still a loser alien nerd”

Oikawa blushed a little. “Aliens never go out of style Iwa-chan”

“Whatever” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

As soon as the movie flashed on, Oikawa quit pouting and turned all his attention to the screen. It was the same face he used when he looked at videos of volleyball games. It was mesmerizing. And to be honest, Iwaizumi could care less about the movie because watching Oikawa’s changing expressions was a lot more interesting. That was until Oikawa noticed.

“Do I have something on my face?” he asked.

“Ah, no, I just” being caught was kind of embarrassing.

“...Okay, but stop staring at me Iwa-chan. I know I’m beautiful and all but - Ow!”

Iwaizumi jabbed his side with his elbow. “Keep watching the movie”

“Okay, okay” Oikawa mumbled returning to his serious expression. And Iwaizumi went back to his thoughts.

_This date is kind of fun_

Was Iwaizumi actually enjoying dating Oikawa?

_No, it’s just nice to be hanging out after all this time._

Even though they were “dating” it was really just an excuse to hang out together again. A superficial cover.

Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa and his chest felt heavy again.

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! So bad news, I'm probably not going to be able post another chapter in about two weeks with the end of the semester coming. Feel free to tell me what you think about the story so far!


	5. Wednesday AM: Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been awhile since I've updated and it was mostly due to just so many things going on in my life that I just didn't have the time. But the good news is that I've actually finished writing this and so I should be updating this every two to three days or so! Thanks for all your support!

Oikawa peared out of the window of the art room. He had already finished his still life painting of fruit (so cliche) and now there wasn't anything for him to do.

He looked over at the empty field. It was already too cold, so there wasn't any outside P.E., but earlier in the year, Oikawa would sometimes see Iwaizumi out the window, running, playing soccer or something like that.

His heart would start to race a little, thinking back to when they use to be together. Playing volleyball and hanging out.

He really missed it.

Sometimes, he’d even start writing a text to Iwaizumi, only to delete it right before pushing send.

At the time, Oikawa was sure Iwaizumi was still mad at him but now, it seemed like they were back to becoming friends again. What was even better, Oikawa was slowly getting back into volleyball. (And it definitely wasn’t in the plan). He really wanted to hate it, but he was secretly hoping that Iwaizumi would invite him to practice again today.

And just to top off the cupcake of the life Oikawa was trying to refuse to go back to, he was pretty sure he had a little crush on Iwaizumi now too. He scratched his head, trying to figure out what went wrong for him to now have feelings on his former best friend.

Oikawa had been thinking about it almost all night after their date yesterday. He thought about holding Iwaizumi’s hand as they were walking away from his crowd of fans. (It was more like dragged, but whatever). It made Oikawa feel dizzy. And it was hard to believe that it was just a friendly feeling between someone he hadn’t been connected to in a long time. Deep down, Oikawa knew it was something different.

Then, another part of him was asking why it was such an issue that he was falling for Iwaizumi. It wasn’t the first time Oikawa had been attracted to a man, so why did it matter so much.

_But what if my feelings are one sided_  

Oikawa, of course, was hoping that these feelings would go away on their own but what if Oikawa just kept falling deeper and Iwaizumi still thought of each other as only friends.

Sure Oikawa could hide it as a joke. Especially for the rest of the week, but what about the next one, or next year, or if he started dating someone.

Iwaizumi was always more popular than he realized, not that Oikawa would ever point that out to him.

It was all just so risky.

He should really just stick with modeling.

Oikawa closed his eyes for a moment. Well, it was unlikely he’d figure out how to deal with these new found feelings within the class period, and right before lunch with hunger clouding his mind.

_I should ask Iwa-chan to eat with me_  Oikawa thought, pulling out his phone. Maybe he’d feel better facing the problem head on.

A short while later, Oikawa felt the buzz in his pocket and looked at the screen.

_Ugh, it’s not even Iwa-chan_  

[Hey, did you want to eat lunch today?] The text from Ushijima read.

[Nope, I already made plans to eat with someone else]

[That’s a shame, but lately I feel like you’re hiding something from me]

He needed to end this text conversation asap because the last thing Ushijima needed was to know was that Oikawa was hanging out with Iwaizumi again.

[Yeah, well we all have our secrets]

[Ha ha, I guess have fun with your date for the week. Also, the offer from yesterday still stands]

Oikawa almost scoffed outloud.

_He thinks he’s so fucking cool but he’s just a loser nerd_  

Oikawa felt another text and thank god it was from Iwaizumi.

[Sure but is it okay my friends eat with us?]

Hurray, Oikawa could just imagine it. Hanging out with his formal volleyball teammates, giving Oikawa judgmental stares as he ate into his sandwich.

[That’s not very romantic Iwa-chan] he typed.

Because Oikawa did not need that.

It took a couple of minutes for Iwaizumi to text back.

[Fine, just us then] Iwaizumi was definitely annoyed at Oikawa’s request. But he rarely denied the ones like those.

 -

“Hey, are you feeling alright?” Iwaizumi finally asked when they settled down in the classroom for lunch. As usual, Iwaizumi noticed everything he was trying to hide.

“I’m just tired” Oikawa waved it off as best he could. But Iwaizumi had a frown on his face.

“They don’t hate you, you know. The volleyball team” Iwaizumi said ignoring Oikawa’s lie. “In fact, that’s why they wanted to tag along, to hang out”

Oikawa still had thoughts of doubt.

“Really?” he said quietly.

“Yeah, I mean if you just talked to them at practice-” Iwaizumi stopped himself. “Well, I don’t mean, you don’t have to go to practice”

“I know” but Oikawa’s mind just kept running.

 

* * *

 

“Tooru” his mother called from downstairs. Oikawa got up slowly from his bed.

It had been three days since he went to school claiming that he was dreadfully sick and it was a total chance that it was right when summer practice started.

“There’s a call for you”

And Iwaizumi was still trying to contact him anyway he knew how.

“It’s Ushijima-kun”

This made Oikawa almost jump straight out of bed.

Why would Ushijima be calling him?

The amount of curiosity overwhelmed him to the point that he got up to answer the phone without even thinking.

“Hello Oikawa” 

Oikawa’s stomach dropped realizing the mistake he had just made.

“Hey Ushiwaka-chan” he said slowly.

“I noticed you weren’t at the practice match today”

The reason for the call.

For a second, Oikawa thought that maybe Iwaizumi put Ushijima up to this.

“Yeah, well, I’m not exactly playing volleyball anymore”

Ushijima paused before speaking like he was really surprised or something.

“And why is that?”

Because it’s pointless.

Because he doesn’t want to be reminded of his failures on a daily bases.

Because -

“Actually, nevermind the reason. You and I should hang out somewhere” Ushijima insisted.

“I think not” Oikawa said back.

But he just ignored Oikawa and managed to force plans to meet at a fast food place nearby.

Oikawa guarded himself, expecting them to make conversation about volleyball and probably having to explain himself.

But instead, he was greeted with “How was your day today?” and other general questions.

Oikawa frowned.

What was Ushijima trying at?

Was he trying to force Oikawa to spill team secrets or something.

Because there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

“It was sooo great, so great that I stayed home all day” Oikawa gave it his best to sound intimidating and sarcastic but it came out a lot more childish then he had meant.

“I see” was all Ushijima had to say and it made Oikawa’s blood boil.

Oikawa hit the table so hard that the whole thing shook.

“What’s your deal?" Oikawa demanded and Ushijima simply sat back a bit.

“Are you trying to get team secrets from me? Because it’s not going to happen. Not in a thousand years. Or you just trying to rub your win in my face with your ridiculous excuse of just wanting to hang out”

Oikawa waited for a response as Ushijima seemed to be in deep thought.

“No, but” he made a small sigh. “I suppose I do have an alterative motive than just hanging out”

“Then what do you want” Oikawa just wanted to say no to whatever it was so he could go home and sleep some more.

“Would you play volleyball with me?”

Wait what?

“Hell no” Oikawa responded almost immediately.

Ushijima frowned but didn’t say anything.

“Can I go home now”

“Are you really quitting?” Ushijima ignored Oikawa’s words.

“Who knows” he said gathering his things with a shrug. To be honest, Oikawa wasn’t even sure of answer himself.

“It it okay if I call you later?”

“Nope” Oikawa answered.

He heard something like a goodbye as he left the place but didn’t say anything back.

 

The days went on, and Oikawa was able to successfully ignore all his volleyball teammates. It even seemed like even Iwaizumi was giving up on him. Only calling him once a day paired with a few texts that Oikawa refused to look at.

But, Oikawa felt strangely peaceful. Sure, he was a little lonely, but now he felt a weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

He was finally getting a proper amount of sleep each night and he didn’t have to constantly think about carrying the burden of having to win and out play every opponent in his way.

This is what Oikawa needed. Not volleyball.

  


“I kind of want to go to practice with you Iwa-chan” Oikawa said at almost a whisper.

Iwaizumi’s face perked up.

“Really? - I mean - cool, sounds good”. He was making a face, obviously trying to hide his excitement inside. And Oikawa had to push back the thought that Iwaizumi looked cute with a quick joke.

“But’s it’s mostly at my fans requests. They like watching me being all athletic and stuff”

“Yeah, yeah shittykawa” Iwaizumi said smiling a little, probably seeing through his lie.

And that’s when Oikawa realized that he might be in a little too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	6. Wednesday PM: Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support after my long hiatus!! It really helps to keep me motivated!

As Iwaizumi observed Oikawa’s second day of practice, he was pleasantly surprised to see Oikawa acting even more comfortable than yesterday.

He did his jump serve a few more times and tried to hide the obvious excitement at each success. His former middle school teammates were making cautious conversations with Oikawa, asking him if he was coming back on the team, but would just laugh about it and said this was only because he was dating Iwaizumi and it was unfortunately the only idea he had for a date.

Needless to say, he got a well deserved volleyball to the back of his head for that.

“So you looked like you were enjoying practice again today”

The two of them were sitting on a bench, finishing their ice cream as the sun slowly set.

Oikawa shrugged. “I’d be better if everyone would stop asking me if I was going to join the team again everytime I so much as looked at a ball”

Iwaizumi took the final bite of his cone before saying “You’re partially at fault too you know”

Oikawa looked annoyed at the response.

“You honestly looked like you were having such a great time, it makes sense everyone was expecting you to rejoin the team”

Oikawa looked away and frowned.

“Yeah, well, I’m not” he said quietly.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say ‘Why not’ but it wasn’t like he didn’t already know the answer.

 

* * *

 

It started with a phone call from Oikawa’s mom asking Iwaizumi at 11pm if Oikawa was with him. He had just fallen asleep about half an hour ago.

Even still, he could hear the hidden panic in her voice.

“Yeah” he lied “He’s over here. Sorry we didn’t call sooner”.

It was mostly because he was ninety-nine percent sure where Oikawa was anyway. And Iwaizumi didn’t want to worry his mom anymore than he had to.

Either way, he was going to kill Oikawa when he got off the phone.

After sneaking out of the house, Iwaizumi ran to the school gym, muttering curses under his breath. He had to keep from blaming himself for this situation. And pushed back thoughts of _I should have dragged Oikawa back to my house after we lost to Ushijima_.

When he got to there, the door was slightly open and he could hear the sound of a ball hitting the floor.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Iwaizumi yelled.

Oikawa smiled sheepishly, his eyes were a little red.

“Hey Iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi was seriously about to kill him.

“We’re going. Now” he growled. And Oikawa looked like he was going to disregard Iwaizumi’s words and keep practicing.

So he walked up and grabbed the front of Oikawa’s shirt.

“Your mom called me worried to fucking death about you, and I had to lie to her so she wouldn’t start a goddamn search team in the middle of the night to find your ass”

And Oikawa could only attempt to give a small guilty smile.

“Sorry Iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi let go of his shirt slowly.

“I really mess up everything, don’t I” Oikawa was falling apart right in front of him.

“Asshole” Iwaizumi whispered. “Stop putting this all on yourself”

Oikawa looked like he was barely paying attention.

“Plus, we have all the time in the world to beat Ushijima, so stop acting like this is an end all”

Oikawa sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

“Okay”

When they started cleaning up the gym was when Iwaizumi noticed.

“You’re limping” he mentioned looking at Oikawa’s left leg. And he moved like he was trying to hide the injury.

“I’m fine Iwa-chan I-”

“Sit down, I’ll do the rest”

If Iwaizumi wasn’t so tired, he’d yell at Oikawa some more, but they’d both been through enough today so he’d just have to lecture Oikawa later.

They both stayed completely quiet until Iwaizumi reached his hand out to pull Oikawa up after all the equipment was put away.

“Put your arm around me so you don’t put pressure on it”

“Not going to princess-carry me home?”

Iwaizumi snorted.

“What? Are you too weak?” Oikawa teased.

“You are so lucky I’m too tired to fight you right now”

Oikawa laughed a little as they walked home.

A bit down the road, Iwaizumi finally talked again.

“Don’t go to practice tomorrow”

“But-”

“Nope. Go see a doctor. Seriously.” Iwaizumi stopped to look at Oikawa. “You need to rest and stop pulling stunts like you did today.”

Iwaizumi braced himself for this next part, he needed to make sure Oikawa knew how serious he was about this.

“I want to keep playing with you but if you keep pushing yourself like this, you’re going to break”

Oikawa pressed his lips in a straight line.

“Yeah, but if I don’t, I’ll never be able to keep up with Ushiwaka-chan and with Tobio-chan here too I just-”

“Stop acting like you’re the only person on the court”

Oikawa’s eyes widened a little and simply replied “Okay”.

They kept walking until they got to Oikawa’s house and he insisted on sleeping in his own bed despite Iwaizumi’s open invitation for a sleepover.

“Seriously, don’t go to practice tomorrow or I’ll personally drag you to the doctor myself”

Oikawa nodded.

“Okay Iwa-chan”

“Okay”

“Goodnight”

Oikawa had a bittersweet look on his face and it really worried Iwaizumi for some reason.

“Goodnight”

And that was the last time Iwaizumi saw Oikawa with a volleyball in his hand until now. In the back of his mind, Iwaizumi wanted to say only one thing.

“I’m sorry”

Oikawa looked up obviously confused.

“Back in middle school, I always felt like I should have done more for you”

The sound of Oikawa laughed a little and it made Iwaizumi turn around.

“Are you really blaming yourself for my middle school mistakes?” Oikawa reached out for Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“All that stuff was my fault. It was my fault I quit and it had nothing to do with you or with what anyone else did” Oikawa’s voice wavered a little bit. “So I’m sorry I made your life kind of hell”

“Kind of?” Iwaizumi smiled.

“Okay, complete and total hell” Oikawa smiled back.

“Ah well, it wasn’t all bad really”

“Oh?” Oikawa moved a little closer with a raised eyebrow. “Was it the increase of cute girls that would talk to you even though it was just to get to me worth it?”

“You know what, I take that back. You are hell” Iwaizumi said still smiling though.

Now they were both grinning and almost giggling at each other.

_Fuck, I’m in way too deep_  

Iwaizumi never planned on this fake dating thing actually leading him next to his childhood best friend as the sun was setting.

He was falling so hard, it wasn’t even funny despite the fact they were laughing at the moment.

When they did calm down, Iwaizumi noticed how close they were sitting. It must have been an accident. Probably because of the ridiculous laughing fit they had. But now it seemed like Oikawa was noticing it too.

Now, neither one of them was moving back to a more appropriate distance away from each other. And if anything, they were moving closer.0

_This is such a bad idea_  

Iwaizumi tried to push back the thoughts of what his lips would feel like on Oikawa’s.

Almost like a sigh, Oikawa whispered “Hajime”.

He could feel it and blindly leaned in closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be out in the next 2-3 days again!!


	7. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this came out a little later than I wanted it to, mostly because I decided to combine two chapters (not that it made it that much longer) but yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Thursday AM: Iwaizumi

Their lips met ever so softly and Iwaizumi felt fingertips on his neck pulling him closer.  Instinctively, he did the same as they slowly move their lips together. He could feel his pulse getting faster, keeping him from being able to pay attention to his own thoughts spinning out of control.

But hands softly pushed against Iwaizumi’s chest and their faces were at a comfortable distance again. And Iwaizumi was able to see Oikawa’s face flushed and slightly out of breath. And they both just seemed lost for words.

_I have to say something right?_

But his mind was going a mile a minute.

“Haijme” Oikawa said with another whisper and when Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak who knows what, his alarm went off.

Iwaizumi groaned turning his alarm off and slowly rolled over on his bed and raised his hand slowly to his mouth.

_That wasn’t just a dream right_

Iwaizumi closed his eyes thinking back.

 

“We should probably get home”

Oikawa looked away kind of like he was abandoning his previous thought.

“Uh, yeah you’re right”

They walked home with tensions too high to talk about what just happened,

_I guess if we were seriously going out, kissing wouldn’t be something we would need to discuss_

Iwaizumi took a peek at Oikawa who was doing a good job of seeming calm.

_Ugh, but what do I even say._

_‘You know that kiss before, that was fun, maybe we should do that again sometime’_

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa smiled next to him. “I’ll see you tomorrow” he said with a small wave.

Oh, they were already at his house.

“Right, see you” Iwaizumi said blowing his last chance to talk about their kiss.

 

 _What a mess_  Iwaizumi thought getting dressed.

_I guess it’s better this way_

The two of them walked together like they had before, and there was only a sliver of tension compared to yesterday, but they still stayed away from talking about last night.

Until Oikawa caught Iwaizumi staring a little too long during lunch.

“What, looking to steal another kiss?”

“Huh, no, don’t be an ass” Iwaizumi was amazed that he didn’t completely trip over his words.

Oikawa snorted.

“Sure, either way, yesterday was a total trap”

“Yeah and you being the one who trapped me” Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a playful push.

“Ha, you’re kidding right? Because you were definitely the one begging me with your eyes to make a move”

“Coming from the person all in my face and giving me no choice”

The two of them playfully bickered about the situation until they were left to just laugh at each other. It was pretty calming, knowing Oikawa didn’t sound like he hated the kiss.

Iwaizumi’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out to look at the text.

_Oh great_

“What’s up Iwa-chan?” Oikawa looked a little concerned and his face was a little red from laughter.

“Uh, it’s just Hanamaki”

He braced himself for the question that he asked next.

“He wanted to know if you were going to practice again.”

Oikawa shrugged and calmly said “Sure, I guess”

It made Iwaizumi think back to just two days ago with Oikawa’s unwillingness to even mention volleyball and now, well what really was now?

He still was totally against joining the team.

Plus, Iwaizumi wasn’t sure he wanted this conversation now. Either way, Oikawa was once again super compliant during practice and on the verge of actually allowing himself to show the happiness on his face.

“Ready?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa who was done changing a bit before him. And just as they started their way home, the sound of energetic chatter was coming from a group of girls that ran up to them.

 _Not again_  Iwaizumi moped quietly.

“Hey Oikawa-san” one of the girls said with eyes practically sparkling. And Oikawa gave his normal act to them as they fed off of each others bubbliness.

Iwaizumi just wanted to go home.

Glancing at the girls, one of them looked really familiar.

_Oh_

A few weeks back, he was pretty sure Oikawa and her had been dating.

“So, who are you going out with this week Oikawa-san?”

One of them asked and made Iwaizumi snapped out of his daze.

“Actually”

Iwaizumi had a bad feeling about this.

“I’m going out with Iwa-chan here” Oikawa motioned to him.

Iwaizumi wanted to stab Oikawa and himself on the spot.

It didn’t help when the girls started laughing.

“If you say so” one of them said.

But even before they left, Oikawa still didn’t take back what he said.

“Why’d you tell them back there that we’re dating”

Oikawa just shrugged.

“I didn’t actually think they’d believe me but I wasn’t expecting them to laugh” Oikawa sounded almost a little disappointed.

“But it’s the truth right” he smiled a little and it felt like a shock to the heart.

“Ah, are you blushing Iwa-chan?” Oikawa gleefully got up close and Iwaizumi proceeded to push him back to hide his face.

“Stop being an asshole”

“Haha, you’re really blushing”

Before Iwaizumi could respond with a joking punch to the head, and unfamiliar ringtone went off.

And Oikawa quickly pulled out his phone groaned looking at the screen.

 _His mom maybe?_  Iwaizumi guessed.

“Sorry Iwa-chan” he said taking the call without any more explanation.

“Hey Ushiwaka-chan”

Ushiwaka like Ushijima?

Iwaizumi was surprised they still kept in contact. Or maybe it was closer to annoyed.

Oikawa’s phone conversation definitely was all Iwaizumi could think about as he quietly fumed with a good reason, or at least he was pretty sure it was a good reason.

Once Oikawa hung up with annoyed ‘bye’, Iwaizumi as calmly as possible quietly asked “Do you normally keep in contact with your exes?”

Oikawa looked a little confused as he answered “No, I usually erase their number from my phone when I stop dating them. I mean I might say hi or something but other than that no”

Iwaizumi clenched his fists a little trying not to let the memory seep in too much.

“Then why were you talking to Ushijima” Iwaizumi couldn’t get himself to look to see what kind of face Oikawa was making.

“Um, well”

“He’s your ex too right?”

“Iwa-chan”

“And you’re dating me right?”

“Listen-”

Maybe it was just being tired from practice, but Iwaizumi wasn’t in the mood for listening to Oikawa’s excuses at the moment.

“Forget it, I’m going home”

But with each step, Iwaizumi felt more like a fucking asshole. He still felt angry, but it still didn’t  mean Oikawa deserved to deal with Iwaizumi’s fit. After he cooled down, Iwaizumi promised himself to call Oikawa later.

 

Thursday PM: Oikawa

 

Warm lips pressed against Oikawa’s forehead just long enough to process it.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Oikawa jumped away from Ushijima.

“Ah, sorry I didn’t mean to”

“What did you mean to do” Oikawa pointed, shouting a little too loud to be in public.

“Do you have no self control?” he said a little quieter to stop people from staring.

The two of them had been unfortunately hanging out with each other quite regularly now.

Oikawa wanted to blame Ushijima, saying he forced Oikawa here but it was probably because he was bored (and a little lonely) plus Ushijima could be entertaining sometimes. But Oikawa definitely was not counting right now.

“You were looking sad and in my mind, I thought it would help” he shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Well it didn’t” Oikawa should have taken the offer to hang out with the girls from his modeling gig he had yesterday.

Ushijima scratched his head.

“Do you want to go out with me?”

Oikawa was so dumbfounded he was certain Ushijima must have meant it as a joke.

“Are...you asking me to date you?”

“Yeah” he said completely and totally serious. Ushijima even nodded his head for emphasis.

“Hell no” Oikawa crossed his arms.

They refused to exchange words for a moment.

“Alright” and Ushijma went back to eating.

“You’re not going to ask why or at least push me to date you again?”

“Well, there’s no reason to, plus hanging out like this is fine too” Ushijima smiled a little. “Honestly I mostly meant it as a shot in the dark”

This made Oikawa angry.

He was angry he couldn't think of a good comeback and he was angry that he wasn’t really that angry.

So Oikawa settled with a kick at Ushijima’s leg and a weak voiced “I’m never going to date you”

And that made Ushijima laugh quietly.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa hugged his pillow.

He felt sad. Not exactly ready to cry, but feeling like a complete dick. It was pretty obvious to him now, but when Oikawa started this whole dating thing, he was just excited to be with Iwaizumi again. But now, he was nursing a crush on his former best friend. Who for a legitimate reason, was angry with him.

And now Iwaizumi was probably going to break up with him and he’d be alone with Ushijima and modeling again.

On cue, Oikawa heard his phone on his side table.

It was Iwaizumi.

“Hi” Oikawa tried not to sound like he was dying.

“Hey look” Iwaizumi was speaking slowly. “I’m really sorry about before”

Oikawa was confused.

“I reacted really terrible before and I was a real asshole”

Iwaizumi’s words made him smile in relief.

“I thought you were going to break up with me”

“Why, did I seem that jealous?”

“Kinda” Oikawa laughed a little. But you don’t need to worry about Ushijima anymore”

“And why is that?”

“Because you were right, I’m dating you not him”

“Okay”

Oikawa could hear the smile in Iwaizumi’s voice.

 _Ah, I really want to see him right now._ Oikawa closed his eyes for a moment. _And maybe kiss him again_

There was a faint voice in the background that Oikawa could hear through the phone.

“My mom’s calling me for dinner. Do you want me to call you back?”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll see you tomorrow Iwa-chan”

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow”

And Oikawa hung up the phone, knowing he needed to call someone else.

“Hey Ushiwaka-chan, sorry but we can’t talk like this anymore” Oikawa said. “Because I have someone I really care about now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and tell me what you think of the story so far! The next chapter should be coming out soon again, hopefully in the next three days or so!!


	8. Friday AM: Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, so sorry this took so long to post! I actually was really busy doing a bunch of stuff (mostly trying to do cosplay) so I just had no time to type but hopefully the story should be fully done in the next two week now that I'm free of stuff to do!

Iwaizumi sat doodling in a notebook during math class. He didn’t exactly enjoy the subject. And he was normally at least able to pay attention to the teacher, but his mind was just somewhere else or more like on someone else.

 _What’s wrong with me_  Iwaizumi slouched in his chair.

He just couldn’t get Ushijima off of his mind but he couldn't pinpoint why.

It wasn’t like he was worried. Oikawa would keep his promise (or whatever you want to call it). But maybe he was thinking about Ushijima coming on to Oikawa.

_No, that’s not it either_

Whatever the emotion was, it felt like jealousy but not the traditional, unhealthy kind. It was more like Iwaizumi was jealous of the closeness that Ushijima and Oikawa had that Iwaizumi didn’t have with Oikawa anymore. All of those missed memories in the past, it made him angry at himself for letting it happen, but at least he was trying to make up for it now.

Class ended with Iwaizumi’s mind still in a little bit of a funk.

“Hey Iwaizumi” Hanamaki put his arm around Iwaizumi's shoulder.

“What”

Iwaizumi could tell by the sly look on Hanamaki’s face, it probably wasn’t good.

“I got something for you” he grinned reaching into his pocket. “Tickets for that Godzilla versus Aliens movie”

_That sounds like an Oikawa movie_

“Thanks? But why?”

Hanamaki took a step back and shrugged.

“I ended up not being able to go and I thought you could possibly maybe ask Oikawa to go with you and ask him to join the team so we have a chance at nationals”

Iwaizumi frowned

_Of course_

“Coach put you up to this”

“Yeah, but he’ll listen to you and we really need him”

Iwaizumi looked at the colorful tickets with a cheezy looking alien staring back at him. He really did want to go with Oikawa and it sounded kind of fun. But he wasn’t about to admit that outloud.

“I’ll...try asking him”

“Yay! Seriously, you don’t know how much this means for the entire team. Well, I guess you obviously do but you know”

Iwaizumi made a small sigh.

“Plus, it’d be nice to have the old team back together.

Me and really everyone else misses Oikawa’s antics you know”

Iwaizumi nodded.

“Yeah, it’d be nice” Iwaizumi thought of how these days of practice with Oikawa could actually become a regular thing.

Iwaizumi met Oikawa in their normal spot to eat lunch. He wanted to try asking Oikawa again to eat with the rest of the team but he just still seemed too uncomfortable with the idea of being around them (refusing to believe any of Iwaizumi’s relayed thoughts the rest of the team had about Oikawa)

“What would they even want to talk to me about, other than asking me to officially join”

Iwaizumi sighed “They just want to know what you’ve been up to, if you’ve changed your taste in, I don’t know, movies” he said making a segway for himself to give Oikawa the tickets.

Oikawa face didn’t looked too convinced but he did bubble out a laugh. “Well you can tell them I’m still pretty much the same”

Iwaizumi looked as Oikawa changed his expression, looking away in thought. He wanted to know what was on Oikawa’s mind.

Even though this was a good time to ask, Iwaizumi just wanted to stare.

“Hey” Oikawa quickly turned back looking puzzled by Iwaizumi. “Is there something on my face?”

“Ah, no” Iwaizumi thought this might be as good as time as any to ask Oikawa.

He reached in his pockets and just held out a ticket.

“It’s for a movie, one of those sci-fi alien types you like”

Oikawa gave a genuine smile.

“Are you asking me on a date Iwa-chan?”

“Do you want to go or not?” Iwaizumi said not even gracing that with a direct response.

Oikawa took one as he looked a little closer at it, his smile seemed to fade.

“For next week…” he said quietly.

Slightly confused, Iwaizumi looked at his own ticket to see the date he missed when Hanamaki first handed them to him.

Next Saturday’s date was printed on the top.

Next week when they wouldn't be dating anymore.

“Oikawa-”

“Hey Oikawa-san!”

It was a group of Oikawa’s fans. And Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he wanted to thank them or be disappointed at the interruption.

As they chatted about some magazine they saw Oikawa in, Iwaizumi was hit with the realization that Oikawa would probably be dating one of them next week. Not wanting to stay wallowing in this feeling as he stood on the side like an invisible third wheel, Iwaizumi just decided to get out of there.

“Hey Oikawa, I need to head to class now” Iwaizumi started walking off.

It wasn’t until he was halfway down the next hall before he heard the voice of Oikawa yelling.

“Iwa-chan wait!” he sounded like he was a little out of breath from running after him. And to be honest, Iwaizumi wasn’t expecting him to ditch his fans like that.

“Iwa-chan! Are you deaf or something?”

“Sorry” He must have been too focused on his thoughts that he started blocking out everyone else. “I must have been thinking too hard or something”

Oikawa pouted. “Just tell me what’s wrong. And don’t lie to me because I’ll be able to tell”

At this point, Iwaizumi wasn’t really angry, he was just exhausted. He didn’t want to deal with the ups and downs of their fragile relationship.

Iwaizumi handed Oikawa the other movie ticket and in a daze, he took it.

“You should just go with whoever you want” Iwaizumi said, not trying to sound too frustrated. He just didn’t want Oikawa to feel obligated to go to a movie with him if he had someone else in mind.

“Take the person you date next week or-or even Ushijima for all I care”

The mention of that name made Oikawa’s face scrunch up in a way Iwaizumi had only witnessed a few times before.

Oikawa was mad.

Really mad.

“Stop, just stop!”

Iwaizumi barely had time to brace himself for the yelling.

“You’re the one I want to be with okay! Not anyone else so stop bringing up such pointless shit!”

Oikawa’s face was red and was looking like he might cry.

“...You’re right” Iwaizumi said quietly. “Sorry”

“Of course I’m right” Oikawa seemed to be calming down but the threat of tears was still on his face.

“I was really happy to be with you again and when you keep bringing stuff like that up, it makes me feel like I’ve lost to him again”

Iwaizumi brought Oikawa closer and wrapped his arms around him.

“Sorry” he repeated, whispering.

Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s arms around him now too.

“Don’t say anything like that again, okay?” Oikawa said just as quietly.

“Yeah, I won’t” Iwaizumi responded, trying to hold back the urge to kiss the rest of Oikawa’s sadness away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! (Also expect a new chapter in the next 3 to 4 days!!)


	9. Friday PM: Oikawa

 

“Do you want to hang out at my house” Oikawa asked as they walked home after practice.

“Okay” Iwaizumi agreed so quickly, when he seemed to notice it himself, he looked a little embarrassed which made Oikawa hold back a giggle.

Not to mention, Oikawa was already a little surprised that Iwaizumi agreed without asking at least one question. Especially one about volleyball. The team definitely had practice tomorrow and they kind of seemed to be expecting Oikawa to be there again. And to be honest, Oikawa wasn’t sure if he wanted to attend.

This whole, back to volleyball thing was getting out of hand. And he was expecting Iwaizumi to ask him to join the team at any moment and Oikawa wasn’t sure if he could say no.

Oikawa almost face palmed himself with how far gone he was for Iwaizumi.

“Hey, is something wrong?” Iwaizumi stood a little closer to him.

“Uh, just thinking about school stuff” Oikawa tried to keep from talking in details.

“Did you want to work on homework together or something?” Iwaizumi looked so concerned, it was cute.

_Iwa-chan is being way too nice_ Oikawa thought smiling a little.

_He might still be feeling guilty about before_

“No, it’s something I can take care of later”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Alright” and didn’t push for anymore answers.

Oikawa opened the front door,asking “Did you want anything to eat Iwa-chan?’”

“Sure, anything's fine”

So Oikawa headed to the kitchen before being face to face with Ushijima, who was waving at him next to the fridge.

“Could you wait in the living room Iwa-chan?”

“Alright” Iwaizumi nodded but had an eyebrow raised and he circled to the other room.

Now Oikawa was able to turn his attention back to a more important detail.

“What the hell are you doing here!” Oikawa whispered angrily.

“Look, I wasn’t trying to impose, seeing as you’re quite serious about your current relationship” Ushijima said. “And while I do respect that, I was really hoping to get my favorite manga you borrowed from me back”

Oikawa was about to kill Ushijima.

“Why didn’t you just text me, I could have given it to you later”

“Well, I did but you wouldn’t answer any them back”

Oikawa looked at his phone and notice he had blocked his number in a moment of passion after Iwaizumi and him had their talk.

He sighed.

Ushijima was right.

“Just leave okay?” Oikawa motioned him to the back door. “You got it back already".

“You're dating your old volleyball teammate this week?” Ushijma said not even making an effort to get moving.

“Go! Away! Now!” Oikawa said starting to shove Ushijima.

“Tooru? is that you?” a voice came from up the stairs.

Oh great, now his mom was involved.

“What a surprise! Hajime-kun’s here too!”

Okay, if Oikawa didn’t get Ushijima out of here now, things were going to turn out very bad.

“Get out of the house!” Oikawa was attempting to drag him out the door but it was too late.

Oikawa looked over his shoulder to see his mom next to Iwaizumi who had an expression of apathy as he realized the situation.

“Why didn’t you tell me you made up with Hajime-kun?” his mom said so unaware of what was really going on.

“Um, can we not talk about this right now mom” Oikawa said in a mousy voice.

“Hey Ushijima” Iwaizumi said plainly, he didn’t have any trace of anger on his face but Oikawa knew that he wasn’t what he was truly feeling.

“It’s been a while Iwaizumi” Ushijima said in a similar tone.

“Oh, you two know each other? Ah but I guess that make sense, you both play volleyball” Oikawa’s mom was all smiles.

While Oikawa was trying not to drown in the tension, Iwaizumi was next to speak.

“Sorry, but um, I think I need to go home now” he said already heading for the door.

“Are you sure, I thought it might be fun if you all could have a sleepover together” Oikawa’s mom just seemed so excited.

“Iwaizumi, if this is because of me, I was just on my way out” Ushijima held up the manga book. “I promise I was just here for this, so please stay”

Iwaizumi smiled like nothing was wrong.

“No, I think it’s best I leave” he said waving and heading for the front door.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa went after him, but he was already losing him, and now it seemed like in more way than one.

_Why did this happen again!_

Oikawa just wanted Iwaizumi back and this time be felt like he had but once again, he was slipping away right before his eyes.

Iwaizumi started to slow down to face Oikawa.

He was breathing a little heavier and had a gleam of sweat on his forehead. But what stood out even more was how Iwaizumi looked so heartbroken.

“Iwa-chan, I’m really sorry. I had no idea Ushiwaka-chan was going to be there”

“I know” Iwaizumi sighed.

Even though, Oikawa could see Iwaizumi wasn’t as angry before, he just felt the need to prove to Iwaizumi he really was committed to whatever this dating thing was.

“I just” Iwaizumi stood, struggling to get out the words.

It was making Oikawa so nervous.

“I just really want to play volleyball with you”

And now Oikawa was just so confused.

“Like right now?”

Or was Iwaizumi trying to invite him to join the team?

Iwaizumi laughed at Oikawa’s response.

_I guess that’s not what he meant_

“Nevermind. Let’s just go” Iwaizumi said smiling again.

And Oikawa smiled back with a nod, only to fall over and trip over himself into Iwaizumi, which if he had been able to catch Oikawa, which would have been romantic in theory, but Iwaizumi hadn’t gotten enough time to. So instead, Oikawa’s falling made Iwaizumi topple over like a domino on the ground with a rather loud thud.

“Oww” Oikawa groaned, the fall actually hurt.

“Good going Asskawa” Iwaizumi said under him.

As Oikawa tried to at least get up off of Iwaizumi, and make sure he wasn’t hurt too bad (though seeing as he had the energy to make jokes probably meant he was okay), he realized he was pretty much pinning him to the ground.

Which made for a not so painless skip of his heart, and the blush spreading on Iwaizumi’s face, made him believe that Oikawa’s feelings weren’t one sided.

But it seemed like Iwaizumi wasn’t ready to have a repeat of Wednesday just quite yet.

He pushed himself up with Oikawa who was about ready to scold him for ruining a perfectly romantic moment when he said

“Do you want to sleep over at my house?”

Oikawa sighed still smiling though.

“Sure”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Only two more days left!! Also recently I've just haven't been that inspired and even this chapter, I feel like it wasn't as good as it could have been (so I'll probably be doing some editing later). Either way, the next chapter most likely will be coming out in the next week.


	10. Saturday AM: Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late but it's still here and I like this chapter waaay more that than the last one!

Saturday AM: Iwaizumi

 

“So Iwa-chan” Oikawa had a sly look on his face that made Iwaizumi feel nervous. “What do you want to do”

They were only in the entrance hallway of his house, and Oikawa was already trying to be suggestive.

Iwaizumi was almost hoping it was a joke because he said his parents weren’t home.

“It’s usually the guest's choice, isn’t it?” Iwaizumi responded.

Oikawa laughed a little.

“I guess we can watch tv for now”

Iwaizumi sat comfortably on the couch and Oikawa sat uncomfortably close to him. Their thighs were almost touching but it was like he was trying to push Iwaizumi into just an awkward enough situation to get a reaction out of him.

And when Iwaizumi looked up to give him a ‘what the hell’ look, Oikawa’s annoying grin on his face said there was more of this flirting shit to come.

“Here” Iwaizumi said, putting the controller in his hand. He decided to not even address Oikawa’s actions.

“Thanks Iwa-chan” he said calmly. He flipped on one of those crime shows that seemed to be showing a marathon. Iwaizumi wasn’t complaining, but this was definitely an more of an Iwaizumi type show and not a Oikawa one.

“Are you sure you don’t want to watch Doctor Who or something because I’m pretty sure that’s on right about now” he suggested.

“Nah, not only is it probably an episode I’ve seen a bunch of times, but believe it or not, I really like this show”

Iwaizumi just shrugged.

“Plus” Oikawa’s voice suddenly sounded a little shaky. “Sometimes I watch this show at home because it reminds me of you”

Iwaizumi could feel the blush rising in his cheeks.

And Oikawa definitely was blushing too.

Somehow, Oikawa was able to get even closer to Iwaizumi, with their legs so close, it was like they were glued together.

“Well” Iwaizumi coughed.

_I can’t get any closer to him then we are now. If I do, this break up is going to be way too hard_

“I’m glad you like the show” he said turning back to the tv, trying to shut down the flirting effectively.

But apparently it wasn’t enough.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa whispered in his ear. “You know what, I’m kind of getting bored”

Iwaizumi could only swallow.

“Is there something else you want to do together?”

Iwaizumi needed to say something, something that would convince Oikawa and more importantly himself that they needed to continue this sleepover as a completely ‘G-rated’ event.

“We should” Iwaizumi stood up. “Go to bed early so we can get up on time for morning practice”

Oikawa was giving him this pout, still looking way too flirty. And before Iwaizumi could try to water down the atmosphere a little more, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and caught him off guard.

“But there’s so much I still want to do. I mean, I haven’t had a sleepover with you in over a year” He was holding Iwaizumi’s hand a little more firmly but not at all forcefully.

And Iwaizumi’s mind was filled with repeating and varying agreements to Oikawa’s advances. But Iwaizumi kept strong, and slowly pulled his arm away.

“I’m going to go take a shower, and the futon’s in my closet if you want to pull it out” And Iwaizumi didn’t let himself look at Oikawa as he headed to the upstairs bathroom.

Iwaizumi quickly took a shower and tried his best to keep his focus on all the events he had coming up.

A practice game on Monday, an essay due on Tuesday, and a History test on Thursday.

Iwaizumi wasn’t so great at history, but

_Oikawa is_

Fuck

Iwaizumi finished up as fast as possible. Why couldn’t he think of anything besides Oikawa for more than two seconds.

“Hey” Iwaizumi opened the door of his room and Oikawa was sitting on the futon, scrolling on his phone but he didn’t respond.

“You can take a shower, if you want”

“Okay” Oikawa got up and didn’t even glance at Iwaizumi as he walked in the hallway. Oikawa was not happy. But this was his normal way of showing anger, just ignoring the person in question until he was willing to forgive them.

Iwaizumi sat down on his bed.

He wasn’t blaming Oikawa in the slightest. The mixed signals weren’t fair and Iwaizumi knew it would be best if they could talk it out but he was just too scared. It was kind of irrational but he was willing to stick with it if that meant he wouldn’t have to deal with something worse.

When Oikawa came back and was able to settle down in his futon, Iwaizumi turned off his lamp and had one of the worst nights of sleep he had in a long time.

And so, with all the pushing away of Oikawa’s advances, the long awaited Iwaizumi-Oikawa sleepover wasn't exactly as steamy as expected to say the least.

They hadn’t even had time for a real heart to heart.

And it was pretty obvious that morning practice was just a lame excuse for staying away from their feelings. And Iwaizumi knew Oikawa could see right through his bs but (unhappily) played along anyway.

Still, Iwaizumi felt like he made the right choice. It’d ,be better if they just start distancing themselves now.

And even as they walked to school,

_This might be the last time we play together_ ran through his mind.

Iwaizumi wanted to avoid the the thought some more, because who really knew what the future held but when the future he cared about the most was tomorrow, Iwaizumi could feel a weight on his heart.

The person he was falling for so ridiculously fast and hard was about to break up with him for a made up rule and Iwaizumi couldn’t stop thinking about it. He wondered if there was even a chance he could stop it.

“Something wrong Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said next to him.

Oikawa also seemed to have abandoned his anger from yesterday and was talking pretty freely to Iwaizumi again.

“Uh” Iwaizumi quickly thought of a convincing half-truth. “I’m um, worried about Monday. I have a lot of stuff coming up next week”

“Like school stuff?”

Of course Oikawa kept pushing.

If the roles were reversed, Iwaizumi would be doing the same thing.

“Yeah, but I’m not really sure how it’s going to work out”

“Well, depending what it is, I could help you out” Oikawa tilted his head a little.

“Okay”

Oikawa pouted. “I’m really good at school stuff Iwa-chan!”

“I _know_  that’s why I said ‘okay’”

“Well you didn’t sound serious” Oikawa crossed his arms.

Iwaizumi responded by kicking him in the shin lightly but Oikawa jumped back like it actually hurt him.

“Why Iwa-chan” he pretended to cry.

“I was being serious so stop pouting”

Iwaizumi turned to see Oikawa who was looking down with clenched fists.

“But really Iwa-chan, if can, I want to help”

Iwaizumi was hit with the realization that Oikawa was feeling guilty for the fights they were having (both recent and probably still about the past).

“Well, let’s just start with practice. Okay?”

Iwaizumi smiled and Oikawa smiled back. He didn’t like that Oikawa was feeling like that, seeing that it really was as much as his fault as anyone else involved.

“Okay” Oikawa said.

Practice was interesting with Matsukawa, Hanamaki and the coach trying to ask Iwaizumi if he had gotten Oikawa to agree to the bribe, making Oikawa an official member of the team. But Iwaizumi played them off and did his best to focus on practicing his spikes.

And when Iwaizumi peaked at Oikawa, he looked like he had never stopped playing. Not exactly in a skill sense, but anyone could see the great resolve he had in his actions. Oikawa seemed to have regained the same amount of dedication that he had before.

It made him want to say something seeing that this was Oikawa’s last volleyball practice for the foreseeable future. But all Iwaizumi could muster up was a “good job today” and in invite to have lunch. And it wasn’t even to a special restaurant, just a fast food place.

_God, I’m such a loser_  Iwaizumi thought as he drank his milkshake.

“Hm” Oikawa was making a face that seemed to be on the verge of annoyed.

“What?” Iwaizumi munched on another fry.

“I want to do something fun today but I don’t know what…”

And now Oikawa was apparently just waiting for Iwaizumi to come up with something for them.

“What about going shopping?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Hm, nah” Oikawa said quickly shutting down that suggestion.

“We could go see another movie?”

“Now you’re just repeating the stuff we did on our first date” Oikawa pouted.

Iwaizumi considered kicking or at least punching Oikawa but settled for a scowl that resulted in Oikawa sticking his tongue out at him.

“Maybe, we could just hang out and talk” Oikawa was making full eye contact, making Iwaizumi a little nervous.

“Like...what we’re doing right now?”

Oikawa frowned.

“No, I mean, like we actually have some deep conversations and shit and talk about all the stuff you were avoiding last night” Oikawa stared angrily at him.

_Ugh_

Iwaizumi probably should at least be happy that Oikawa had such an interest in what he thought but he just didn’t want to say something Oikawa could hate him for.

“What, are you afraid?”

Now Oikawa was just trying to agitate him.

“It’s not that”

It totally was.

But Iwaizumi did his best to shove down his anxiety and push it aside to make things less awkward. Plus, isn’t that what Iwaizumi wanted too. A nice heart to heart. As long as Iwaizumi was able to steer the conversation in his preferred direction, this could be good for them.

Sure he’d they’d be broken up by tomorrow, but who’s to say that they couldn’t stay friends.

Right?

“Let’s go somewhere then” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa nodded.

“Actually, I know of a good place we can go” Oikawa was looking all starry-eyed and way too excited.

And Iwaizumi prayed this wasn't an overly quirky Oikawa type place.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more chapters left!!! And the next one is probably my favorite!! It should be out in the next few days!!!!


	11. Saturday PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write ever but, I want to take this time to remind everyone that this is only a T-rated fic.

 

 

Iwaizumi was so tempted to just headbutt Oikawa when he said

“Let’s go back to your house” with a ridiculous smile on his face.

He was annoyed that Oikawa was trying to make this all some sort of joke but what could he really do about it except get over it.

When they got to Iwaizumi's house, he was pretty surprised that his mother wasn't there. But it was probably better that way, because if she was, she'd ask nosy questions Iwaizumi always hated answering.

"So, uh, where do you want to talk?"

"Your room's fine Iwa-chan". The smile on Oikawa's face was almost scary looking. Or maybe Iwaizumi was just afraid of what Oikawa was thinking about.

At the top of the stairs, Iwaizumi could tell Oikawa had a million questions in his head.

_Oh great... I think I almost rather answer my mom's questions_  Iwaizumi thought following Oikawa into his room.

They both took a seat at the side of the bed and waited for the other to say something. And he was really expecting Oikawa to take the lead seeing as that was the usual pattern. But now, the mood was feeling more awkward than ever.

"Look Iwa-chan, I just wanted to start with saying I'm sorry"

And now Iwaizumi was so confused.

"For what, exactly?"

"Leaving you and the team"

_Oh_  

"You don't have to apologize, I mean, I think we're all over it"

Oikawa only frowned in response.

"Plus it was kind of my fault-"

"No Iwa-chan." Oikawa's voice was firm. "That's the thing, I'm the one who decided to act so immaturely after losing that game" Oikawa wasn't making eye contact anymore. "And I almost ran my body to the ground. Everyone was telling me to stop but they gave up fighting my stubborn attitude" he looked back up to Iwaizumi. "But you didn't. And I'm really thankful for that Iwa-chan"

How was Iwaizumi suppose to respond to that?

"You don't have to thank me, I really didn’t even do much”

Oikawa sighed.

“Iwa-chan, you were my best friend and you were doing more than what anyone could understand I needed”

Iwaizumi wanted to give Oikawa a reassuring touch or something but wasn't sure enough that it would help.

“That’s why I’m thanking you, so stop saying you didn't do much because I don't feel that way at all” Oikawa scolded him still smiling though and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile back.

“Okay, your turn Iwa-chan”

“For what” Iwaizumi wasn't sure what Oikawa wanted now.

“To tell me your feelings!”

Oikawa’s shining smile made Iwaizumi swint.

“I mean, I don’t really have anything to say...” Except please join the volleyball team and stay with me forever.

He definitely was less likely to say that last part.

“Come on Iwa-chan! You’ve gotta have something you wanted to say to me in these past months” Oikawa sighed.

Iwaizumi tried to come up with a way to modify his plea into something less desperate sounding.

“I guess...I just missed doing stuff with you”

“Aw, were you lonely without me!” Oikawa was hucking it up.

“Well, it was a lot different after you left for good”

It felt wrong not being together. And having to avoid him hurt even more.

Oikawa's face was back to a more serious expression.

“I can’t tell you how many times I thought about coming up to you and just saying...I don’t know what, but something” Oikawa sighed “it’s kind of sad that we probably were thinking the same things and couldn’t say a word to each other.”

“Yeah, well to be honest, I thought you were doing okay with Ushijima”

Oikawa sat a little straighter at the mention of the name.

“I saw you two hanging out every now and again…”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said quickly. “We never dated or anything, we were just ‘friends’ and I use that word lightly”

Iwaizumi almost wanted to laugh, partially in relief and at himself.

“You don’t believe me do you…” Oikawa made a face that made Iwaizumi give a genuine laugh.

“No, no, I just feel really ridiculous right now”

And that put Oikawa back into a pouting phase.

“And I was just in the mood to tell you something good too” Oikawa leaned his head against Iwaizumi's bed.

“Aw, I guess now I’ll never know” Iwaizumi mocked Oikawa’s pouting.

“You’re a life ruiner. You know that”

“Is that a compliment?” Iwaizumi leaned his head near Oikawa’s, wondering if it was just a little too close.

“I can’t stop thinking about you”

Iwaizumi felt himself stop breathing.

“And us, when we were in the park”

Iwaizumi felt like he should look away at Oikawa who had a pink blush spreading along his cheeks.

“It kind of keeps me up at night” Oikawa paused for a spoken reaction to which Iwaizumi could only get the word. “Really?” to spill out of his mouth, Oikawa smiled a little and nodded.

This was some sort of invitation to kiss him right?

Iwaizumi fumbled to bit to get in a better position but instead, Oikawa moved much faster and pressed his lips against Iwaizumi’s.

They started slow and sweet. And Iwaizumi was beginning to realize how much he wanted to kiss Oikawa again.

Oikawa didn't keep the cute almost innocent like pecking very long, as he moved his hands from Iwaizumi's arms and slowly slide them to his hips, pulling him even closer.

It made Iwaizumi feel like he should make some similar movements, but he wasnt exactly sure what he should do. He really wished he had more experience in making out.

Oikawa pushed away from Iwaizumi softly.

He had a light blush covering his cheeks as a quiet laugh came out of his slightly swollen lips.

"You're thinking too much Iwa-chan" he said just as quietly.

Iwaizumi felt drunk.

"Sorry" he managed to say without stumbling.

"Just relax" Oikawa guided Iwaizumi's hands to his hips and put his own hand on Iwaizumi's neck before pressing his lips on it.

It made Iwaizumi inhale sharply.

This was starting to get a little dangerous.

Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi's neck a few more times before going back to his mouth.

Wrapping his arms behind Iwaizumi, he licked at his lips, wanting a little more action. And Iwaizumi was so far gone, there was no way he'd ever refuse.

So Oikawa slipped his tongue in Iwaizumi's mouth and sighed softly as he did.

Iwaizumi never really understood the appeal of exchanging saliva with another person, but with Oikawa, he felt hot and dizzy.

Oikawa's sighs were sounding more like moans by the second and making Iwaizumi react. Not to mention, Oikawa was getting more handsy with his fingers slowly tracing his thighs.

And Iwaizumi was so ready for more.

That was until he heard a ringing in his clouded mind. He really wanted to ignore it but Oikawa pushed them apart and he pulled his cellphone out, only to silence it.

“Didn’t know the number” Oikawa smiled sheepishly and leaned back so they could continue, but something in Iwaizumi, something that went against every thought in his head pushed his body up.

"Wait, Iwa-chan there's something else I wanted to say" Oikawa quickly stood up too. "I want to work things out and go to that movie with you" he said pulling the passes out of his pocket.

What a time to bring that up.

"Forget about those and just take whoever you want"

"But Iwa-chan!"

“I-uh-I’m going to go buy some snacks” he stuttered taking off for the door.

_What is wrong with me_

 

* * *

 

Oikawa had been sitting in Iwaizumi's room for a good twenty minutes and after three missed calls, he decided to go find Iwaizumi. Oikawa quickly paced down the steps and was met with the surprising presence of Iwaizumi's mother.

"Oh, Tooru-kun, I didn't know you were here?"

"Haha, yeah" Oikawa felt a little awkward with thoughts of Iwaizumi taking over his mind.

"Are you two having another sleepover?" she asked.

"Maybe" Who knew with the way Iwaizumi was going all hot and cold on him.

"Well, I'm really glad you two are together again" she smiled "Hajime would probably never admit it, but he was really lonely without you"

Now Oikawa was feeling more guilty than ever.

"I-I feel the same way" he said even though it seemed like he had just messed up whatever the two of them had, again.

"I'm actually going to meet Iwa-chan at the store" Oikawa was kind of telling the truth, seeing that was the first place he was going to look for Iwaizumi.

"Okay, come back soon though!"

Oikawa simply waved and took off.

 

After checking every convenient store in the area, Oikawa attempted to call Iwaizumi one last time. He was feeling really guilty, but for what reason? Iwaizumi was in the wrong for leaving him all alone at his own house. But the facts didn't keep Oikawa from wishing he had never pulled out his phone. Or maybe the reason why Iwaizumi ran away had to do with the kiss. At the time, it didn't seem like he hated it or anything. Seeing Iwaizumi's blushing face was almost worth the terrible nervous feeling slowly building in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey" a voice surprisingly came through the phone.

"You're really awful, you know that"

Oikawa could hear Iwaizumi sigh. "I know, can we just meet some place. I can't really have this conversation on the phone"

Oikawa was wrong. Iwaizumi's blushing face wasn't worth it.

 

The two of them decided to meet in the park between their houses.

 

Iwaizumi waved shyly at Oikawa who waved back.

_At least he doesn't seem angry anymore_

"So Iwa-chan, did you have fun leaving me all alone?" Oikawa said in a joking tone.

"Sorry I was just" Iwaizumi scowled a little "annoyed I guess. And I've been trying to get better about overreacting about stuff but" Iwaizumi was looking at the ground as he spoke. "I'm just really angry at myself and I couldn't stop thinking about why you started dating people for a week, only to break up with them so easily" Iwaizumi paused for a moment. "The best part is, none of your fans ever speak badly about you for it"

Oikawa almost considered arguing with him but it was all true.

_Is Iwa-chan trying to scold me?_

"And when you want to be, you're too easy to be around for your own good"

"I guess being in your room wasn't one of those times?" Oikawa smirked.

Iwaizumi lightly punched Oikawa's shoulder.

"I already said, it was me being angry at myself. I keep thinking what exactly is going to happen to us but now, I decided I'm just going to stop with that"

Oikawa wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Did you bring the tickets with you"

Oikawa pulled them out of his pocket still feeling unsure.

Iwaizumi glanced down at them only to start ripping them into pieces.

_That's probably not good_

"It's not important anymore" Iwaizumi's face was still neutral which left Oikawa thoroughly confused.

"I'll see you tomorrow after practice, okay?" Iwaizumi said walking away.

_So much for that sleepover_

Oikawa could almost feel the tears welling up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! One more left!


	12. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one!

Iwaizumi was almost surprised when Oikawa walked into the gym only quietly saying “Hello” as he did.

But it didn’t matter much because Iwaizumi seemed to be on top of his game, even though today was the day Oikawa was going to break up with him. Maybe it was mostly due to pushing down feelings or Iwaizumi's new found resolve to keep being friends with Oikawa.

_I mean, we can still be friends, right?_

And who knew, Oikawa might even officially join the team, if he decided to quit modeling.

Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa who had faint bags under his eyes that were probably covered with makeup. Iwaizumi was doing his best not to pay too much attention to Oikawa but he more than frequent mess ups were making Iwaizumi worry.

Was he sick?

Was this Iwaizumi's fault?

And it wasn't until Oikawa tripped over himself for the second time Iwaizumi felt the need to say something.

Coach had already forced Oikawa to take a break, so Iwaizumi slowly came up to sit next to him.

Oikawa was looking down and seemed so deep in thought, he hadn't even notice Iwaizumi.

"Hey" Iwaizumi tried to speak softly, but Oikawa still jumped.

"Oh, Iwa-chan" Oikawa was straining to smile. "How are you?"

"I should be the one asking that"

Oikawa laughed weakly. "I'm all over the place today, aren't I"

Iwaizumi almost felt like hitting him.

"You can go home early if you're really not feeling well"

Oikawa looked like he was about to protest.

"I mean, you're not officially bound to this team"

That line must have hit a cord with Oikawa because he was looking more distressed than ever.

"Iwa-chan, if I leave early, will you walk me home?"

Iwaizumi scratched his head. "Sure"

Maybe Oikawa was planning on breaking up with him after this.

After telling the coach, Iwaizumi followed Oikawa that seemed to be the direction of their houses but stopped on the way.

"There's something I need to tell you properly"

This was it right. The breakup. Iwaizumi was really trying to keep face but it was a lot harder than he realized it would be.

"I know, you want to break up right?"

"No that's not it!" Oikawa quickly responded.

"I still want to be together and hang out"

Iwaizumi wanted to be happy about this but, Oikawa was just saying that he still wanted to be friends only.

"But the thing is Oikawa, I don't want to be a person you hang out with occasionally" Iwaizumi paused

"Because, I don't know exactly when, maybe since forever, but" he took a deep breath.

"I've been in love with you so, this 'whole dating a new person every week' thing is...kind of hard for- OW the hell!!"

Oikawa punched Iwaizumi square in the arm and he was about a second away from returning the favor.

"Would you just let me finish what I'm trying to say!"

Iwaizumi decided to postpone the punching.

"Jeez, I wasn't even trying to bring up the whole dating thing yet. I wanted to at least talk it over dinner but now that you've thrusted that to me" Oikawa looked straight into Iwaizumi's eyes "I'm in love with you too."

Was Iwaizumi imagining things?

"Wait, really"

"Yes, and we can totally talk out our mushy feelings later, so can we bring up a more pressing matter?"

Iwaizumi tried to think what Oikawa could possibly be talking about.

"I want to officially join the team"

That warnetted a punch.

"Why do you have to be such a brute Iwa-chan?"

"Because you're acting all serious just to bring up you wanted to play volleyball. I thought it was something actually important"

"It is important" Oikawa said a little quieter."I mean, it's kind of the reason we drifted apart in the first place"

Avoided each other like the plague might be a better way to describe it but Iwaizumi understood what he meant

"The moment I started playing again, I realized how much I missed volleyball but I was afraid if I jumped back in, history might repeat itself" he blinked a few times before continuing.

"I'd hate myself and lose you all over again. But I realized the good that could come from being on the team again too. And I think I'm strong enough to make this happen"

Iwaizumi smiled a little.

"Well, I can help too, you know"

Oikawa took Iwaizumi's hand.

"I guess I'll be counting on you"

"Me too, everyone's kind of hoping for good results in this next tournament"

Oikawa pouted. "I meant outside of volleyball too!"

It made Iwaizumi roll his eyes and lean in for a quick kiss that made Oikawa turn red.

"Let's just go get food" Oikawa muttered.

-

The two of them got cozy in a family type restaurant, with Oikawa deciding he was going to sit way too close to Iwaizumi but he didn’t mind it at all. Still, he wasn’t so sure about the passersby. They were in a booth but it could only hide so much before people got suspicious of why two high school boys were sitting so close together.

“So, since were officially dating now, can I call you Hajime” Oikawa asked acting innocent.

Iwaizumi could feel his heart beating out of his chest but did his best to keep a calm facade.

“Why not? I mean, you called me that before right?”

Oikawa kept clinging onto Iwaizumi’s arm happily humming to himself. Iwaizumi was actually kind of enjoying it. The light pda made him feel like their relationship was that more real.

“Hajime” Oikawa said slow and quietly next to his ear.

It made him shiver a little, but Iwaizumi could see Oikawa’s game from a mile away. He was trying to get Iwaizumi all fluster but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

“What” Iwaizumi said plainly before taking a bite into his sandwich.

“Ugh” Oikawa pouted. “Could you act even less like a boyfriend”

Iwaizumi sighed.

“Tooru” he mocked Oikawa’s seductive tone.

Except that Oikawa was actually reacting, not very obviously but Iwaizumi could see the pink in his face. And now Iwaizumi could feel his face heating up too.

“Haha you’re blushing now Iwa-chan” he said much louder than he should be in a restaurant.

“Well so are you!” Iwaizumi was way too loud as well.

The two of them bickered about unrelated issues until one of the waiters had to ask them to quiet down.

Iwaizumi was pretty glad because he was so close to shoving Oikawa off the booth. After Oikawa picked up the bill (luckily with no yelling) the two of them walked home.

Iwaizumi occasionally looked down to see Oikawa’s hand, really wanting to hold it but the feeling didn’t seem right. He could just grab at Oikawa’s hand and maybe make things as least awkward as possible. Or he could just ask Oikawa if they could hold hands and probably be made fun of.

In the end, Iwaizumi decided there was always time to do that later.

“Hey Iwa-chan” Oikawa stopped walking, they were about four minutes away from his house.

“Do you want to have another sleepover”

“Sure” Iwaizumi responded without really even thinking about it.

“But don’t try to make any moves tonight because we have morning practice tomorrow"

Oikawa sighed.

“You are literally the least romantic person I know Iwa-chan. You can’t even get up the nerve to hold my hand” Iwaizumi opened his mouth to argue but Oikawa reached Iwaizumi’s hand, holding it firmly but also got him close enough to whispered in his ear again.

“But I really want to have fun with you” Iwaizumi lightly punched Oikawa on the top of his head.

“Practice” he repeated.

He obviously wanted to ‘have fun’ with Oikawa but he wasn’t about to let them get carried away so soon like that.

Oikawa pouted, complained, and even tried to seduce Iwaizumi the whole way to his house, but with their hands still intertwined together, he knew everything was going to be okay. And because they finally had each other again, Iwaizumi was never going to let go.

-

Iwaizumi splashed water on his face and looked into the school bathroom mirror.

 _It’s now or never Hajime_ he thought to himself.

Their next match coming up was against Shiratorizawa was going to be nothing less than difficult. But Oikawa even assured him last night several times before they fell asleep on the phone talking together (just remembering it made Iwaizumi almost want to puke from the cuteness) that there was no way, whatever the outcome of this game was, that was going to change how he felt about the team or Iwaizumi.

So now, all Iwaizumi had left to worry about was fucking this game up.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa was poking his head through the bathroom door. “It’s almost time for us to lineup”

Iwaizumi nodded and took a deep breath that Oikawa definitely noticed.

“Nervous?” he smiled, looking ready to tease him about it.

“No” he denied it simply.

“You can always imagine the Shiratorizawa team in their underwear” Oikawa ignored Iwaizumi’s kind of lie.

“Would you stop” Iwaizumi was about to hit him in the arm until

“Hello Oikawa, Iwaizumi” a familiar voice said.

“Hey Ushiwaka-chan” Oikawa crossed his arms. "Ready to lose?"

Ushijima shrugged. “That won't happen but, it'll be nice to play against you again after all of this time.”

Oikawa clasped Iwaizumi’s hand and before he could tell what was happening he raised their hands up saying “I wouldn't be so sure about that Ushiwaka-chan seeing as we'll be using our new awesome power couple plays”

Iwaizumi couldn’t keep from scowling.

Oikawa _had_  to make sure to rub their relationship in Ushijima’s face any chance he got. It was annoying but it made Oikawa feel better so Iwaizumi put up with it.

“Okay, I look forward to seeing that” he said normally before walking away.

“Ugh” Oikawa frowned. “Why does he act like that”

Then Oikawa’s face lighted up and Iwaizumi could tell he just came up with a very terrible idea.

“No, no, no” Iwaizumi tried to stop Oikawa from voicing any awful plan he came up with but he didn’t seem to let that get in his way.

“After we win, we should totally kiss in front of Ushiwaka-chan!”

“Hell no”

The two of the kept arguing as they made their way to the gym and sure they weren’t perfect, but Iwaizumi wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your support through this whole story! I'm just really glad I was able to finish it and now that it's done I can actually relax for a little! I hope you enjoyed it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So there should be more chapters coming out very soon so be on the look out for that! Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
